Combat Content Creators
by ParradoxUniverse
Summary: Firebrand, Silverquill, Animated James, Dr Wolf, ILoveKimPossibleAlot, InkRose... what if they weren't the bronies you knew? What if they were on a team? A team that saved the world but so much about it was Unknown... My thank you gift to the MLP Fandom!
1. Team Unknown

**Hey guys and girls!**

 **So... I love the MLP:FIM fandom and everything that it has produced... ever!**

 **So my way of saying thank you to the awesome analysts, animators, artists and musicians was to write this fanfic!**

 **I hope you all enjoy...**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Team Unknown  
**

Team Unknown is a top secret group of six individuals that operate under no command but their own and deal with problems before they get into the public eye. They are authorized to use lethal force when necessary and there team is led by the ex-military commander Firebrand…

These are there profiles:

 **Leader**

 **Real Name:** Unknown

 **Code Name:** Firebrand, Fiery Joker

 **Abilities and Weapons:** Fire is an exceptional hand to hand combatant and expert tactician. Years in the military have given him an arcane ability to sense danger and reports have indicated he has the ability to avoid gun fire. The weapons he wields vary between missions, but he usually wields twin desert eagle pistols and a pump action shotgun. He can use almost all fire arms with impressive skill and medical reports suggest he has some sort of otherworldly force within him.

 **History:** Unknown

 **Status:** Unknown

 **Air Support/ Second in command**

 **Real Name:** Unknown

 **Code Name:** Silver Quill

 **Abilities and Weapons:** Silver Quill is one of the only individuals on the planet that can use an Equestria G-4 military grade wing suit, this allows him to instantly support his team from the air and provide much needed air coverage. He is an average hand to hand combatant and wields twin vector sub machine guns whilst in flight. He is Team Unknowns pilot and can drive any vehicle on the planet, however he prefers his custom made Quill Jet which is capable of Mach seven speeds and is what delivers Team Unknown to most of their missions. If Firebrand is unavailable, than Silver becomes the commanding figure and has shown himself to be a worthy tactician, having been trained by Commander Firebrand himself.

 **History:** Unknown

 **Status:** Unknown

 **Tactical Support**

 **Real Name:** Unknown

 **Code Name:** Animated James

 **Abilities and Weapons:** James is a master parkorist with incredible stamina and running speed. He has a brilliant creative mind and is the only person in the world to have successfully mastered Digi-construction. He goes into the field with what looks like a standard tablet and pen, but whatever he draws can be digitized into the real world through a collection of mini hover drones that fly around James at all times. He is only an above average hand to hand combatant and has a twin shot derringer pistol in the sole of his left shoe in case things get ugly. The limits of his constructions are only hindered by his imagination… and the power of his tablet.

 **History:** Unknown

 **Status:** Unknown

 **Heavy Attack/Defense  
**

 **Real Name:** Unknown

 **Code Name:** Doctor Wolf

 **Abilities and Weapons:** Wolf's greatest ability is his mind and his knack for out thinking his opponents. A terrible accident in his lab fused him with a crystal of unknown origins and gave him the ability of matter manipulation; he can create suits of armor from various manmade materials and instantly repair them with items he encounters in the field. He is partnered with Animated James who provides the needed material in combat for the doctor. He also has a six shot revolver he keeps in the back of his trousers. He is currently limited to only manmade materials for his armors but sources suggest he is working on manipulating the elements.

 **History:** Unknown

 **Status:** Unknown

 **Long Range Support/Assassin**

 **Real Name:** Unknown

 **Code Name:** ILoveKimPossibleAlot

 **Abilities and Weapons:** KP wields a high powered compactable thestral compound bow and has two cartridges of compressed arrows on her wrists which allow for quicker drawing and firing. She has belts of knives that loop across her body and has be known to have minor wind manipulation which gives her greater jumping distance and speed increase.

 **History:** Unknown

 **Status:** Unknown

 **Infiltrator**

 **Real Name:** Unknown

 **Code Name:** Ink Rose

 **Abilities and Weapons:** Ink is a master hand to hand combatant and never uses fire arms for she sees them as a coward's tool. She only ever fights with a reinforced wooden baseball bat and has a belt of baseballs around her waist which she can hit with more force than most guns can fire. Genetic mutation has gifted her with the ability of running at lighting speeds; however she can only do so for roughly twenty seconds at a time before wearing herself out. This speed can be used to increase her brain speed which makes her an extraordinary hacker.

 **History:** Unknown

 **Status:** Unknown

 **Note:** The facts contained within this file have taken years to collect, be cautious and ever vigilant with the knowledge you know have. Team Unknown is armed and extremely dangerous despite being protectors, if they feel threatened they will destroy whatever the threat may be…

You have been warned

Signed

?

 **A/N: So I may or may not have an entire AU built around this idea!**

 **I have roughly seven teams made up of both cannon and non-cannon characters!**

 **Here are there names (subject to change)**

 **Team Unknown: Firebrand, SilverQuill, DrWolf001, AnimatedJames, ILoveKimPossibleAlot, InkRose98**

 **Team Rouge: ?**

 **Team Unique: ?**

 **Team Original: ?**

 **Team Element: ?**

 **Team Secret: ?**

 **Team Royal: ?**

 **Obviously I know who is in each team duh... but do you want to know?**

 **PM and/or review with your general thoughts and feelings on this... I have the first chapter on my laptop but won't upload it till I get some feedback!**

 **And once again... I just really want to say thank you to all the people who have made this fandom what it is today!**

 **In the words of a Mister Black Gryph0n: I'm proud to be a brony!"**

 **Are you?**

 **My name is Parradox and thanks so much for reading.**

 **Bye!**

 **P.s If no one wants to know where this is going story wise, I'll just post the character sheets for all the teams and move on!**

 **P.s.s Spread the word!**


	2. Operation: Firestorm

**This is one of six trailer that will be released before the first real chapter**

 **Please note: I don't own Firebrand he is the property of Joshua Burns**

 **Enjoy!**

 **An introduction to the leader of team unknown**

"Good morning gentlemen, please take your seats so that we can get this meeting underway" the voice echoed across the room and everyone present took their respective seats.

"You'd better have a good reason for bringing us here Stagg" growled one of the numerous men present.

"Of course I do. This matter affects everyone present and I do believe we have allowed it to fester for too long now" said the one called Stagg.

"You're referring to team Unknown I assume" said the one female member.

"Indeed, since their arrival in Neigh York, our business has plummeted by over two hundred percent!" he yelled as he smashed his hand onto the table.

"That is correct, but none of our agents have been able to locate any of them, the royal guard can't be hired to deal with them because they have immunity granted to them by the royal sisters" explained the female.

"Well… as luck would have it, we got some solid evidence from a hacker called Granite Tulip in regards to the location of the leader" said Stagg with a grin.

"Granite Tulip? These hackers have ridiculous names, what's next: Ink Rose?" said one of the members with a laugh.

"So where is there leader?" asked the female.

"Well… he's in this room right now" said Stagg with a smirk as everyone began looking nervously around.

Stagg stood up and walked around the back of each member's chairs, he finally stopped in front of one of the newer members who was shaking like a leaf.

"Why so nervous Jason?" asked Stagg with a chuckle.

"I'm not him sir, you have to believe me!" he begged.

"Shut up! What the hell is this then?!" roared Stagg as he pinned Jason to the table and tore open his suit jacket, revealing a wire and a mic.

"I have no idea how that got there!" he screamed with fear in his eyes.

Stagg was not having any of it as he drew his pistol and put it against Jason's head.

"Any last words… leader!" he said with a mocking voice as he cocked the pistol.

BANG!

Stagg's pistol was shot out of his hand; everyone in the room turned and faced the source of the noise.

Sitting at the head of the table was a man in a simple red suit with blonde hair, golden eyes and holding a single desert eagle combat pistol.

"None of that Stagg… only I'm allowed to murder board members, your only allowed to kill good guys" said the man with a smile.

"The art of misdirection… I'm assuming Jason here is innocent then?" asked Stagg as it all sunk in.

"More or less, drugged him in the bathroom beforehand. Ink! Lock the doors and restrain everyone please!" yelled the man.

The doors leading to the room suddenly sealed shut and the members chairs activated the restraining system built into them and locked each member down around the wrists and ankles.

The only one left standing was Stagg.

"Now Mister Stagg, I'm going to shoot you three times, once in the forehead, once in the throat and once in the heart. I will then proceed to scan the eyeballs of every member here, take their finger prints and put 10 kilograms of C-4 in the middle of this table, I will then leave this room and make my way to the roof, waiting for me there is my ride out of here, I will then set off the twenty six other charges I have placed around this buildings foundations which will cause it to become nothing but rubble" said the man as he loaded a fresh clip into his pistol.

"That seems like a well thought plan, if only you had considered this!" he yelled.

Firebrand's world slowed to a snail's pace.

"Oh goodie! He's reaching for his spare pistol tucked into the back of his pants" he thought as he leapt out of his chair and got out of the way of all the board members.

Stagg had now pulled out his pistol and was aiming it at him, "Let's see how good his aiming is" he thought with a yawn as Stagg fired three rounds which moved no quicker than a walking pace.

Fire didn't let himself get to confident, he could only see them coming slowly, but he still moved just as slow and if he was hit it would still hurt like a boss.

He side stepped the first one, ducked under the second one and dive rolled over the first one, before finally snapping Stagg's wrist and disarming him.

"Arghh! How the hell did you do that?!" he screamed as he fell to his knees.

"Some say magic, others say science, I say experience!" he said with a wink as he took aim and fired three shots.

Stag's head whipped back, followed by him coughing up blood and then being knocked onto his back.

"Hmmm, a few millimeters off dead center on his forehead" noted Firebrand as he took out a finger print scanner and got to work.

Once he was finished he hopped under the desk and pulled out a box that had been there the entire time. He opened it and pulled out the bomb, placing it gently in the center of the table, he then flicked it on and gave everyone in the room a polite bow.

"You can't just leave us here!" screamed on of the board members who were struggling to escape.

"You're right… but I will!" said Fire with a chuckle as the doors opened and closed behind as he left.

"Hey you sto…" began the guard's before the fell to the floor with a single round through their eyes.

Fire made his way to the elevator and pushed the button for the top floor, he could sense an ambush waiting for him on the roof and simply grabbed out two assault rifles he had picked up and planted in the elevator for this exact purpose.

"Fire, I'm thirty seconds out from location, are you going to be all right?" asked Silver over his radio.

"I'll be fine Silver, just make sure you're there to pick me up" said Fire with a sigh as the elevator dinged and the doors opened, he raised both of his hands and walked out slowly, ten red dot sights found their way onto his chest.

"Hand's behind your head and get down on your knees" yelled one of the guards.

 _This mustn't register on an emotional level…_

 _First: Dive roll to the left, use guard as human shield, draw pistol and kill closest two guards._

 _Second: use assault rifles to pick of another two guards._

 _Head guard will throw a grenade, spin kick it back at remaining guards to finish them off._

 _Verdict: Ten vs One, Ten dead, Me survive… I like those odds!_

"Fire!" yelled the head guard but they were cut short as Fire dived to the left, putting the closest guard in a head lock, they fired upon him but the guards armor absorbed the bullets, Fire wiped out the guard's pistol and shot the two closest guards in the throats, before grabbing the assault rifles strapped to his back and riddling two other guards with bullets.

He watched as the head guard threw a grenade before leaping into the air and perfectly spin kicking it back at their feet.

"Oh shi…" was all he could say before it blew up and took them with it.

Fire didn't celebrate as he heard dozens of guards approaching from the stairs, he simply walked over to the edge of the building and drew a cigar.

"Don't move Firebrand!" yelled a random guard.

"Ok… I'll just fall!" he said as he faced them and then fell backwards over the side.

"Maybe he had a parachute?" said one of the guards as they all looked surprised.

The sound of engines made them jump as a massive VTOL jet appeared in front of them, with Firebrand standing on top of it with a smug grin.

"Or maybe I had the most advance jet in the world waiting for me?" he said with a shrug as the Silver took aim with the jets automatic mini guns.

"Nah… don't waste ammo on them Quill. Let's go home" said Fire as he hoped into the cockpit and the jet flew off.

All the guards breathed a sigh of relief, before hearing a loud explosion coming from underneath them…

 **Operation: Firestorm**

 **Status: Complete**

 **Location: Destroyed**

 **Casualties: 246**

 **A/N: Got to have comedy, mercy and death...**

 **Three things that go well together!**

 **Next up will probably be Silvers... Maybe? Don't quote me on that!**

 **Then? I dunno!**

 **PM, Review, all that good stuff!**

 **My name is Parradox and thanks so much for reading.**

 **Bye!**


	3. All Main Characters: Finished Now!

**Hey everyone!**

 **So I told you all that if not enough people want to see this story than I would just put out the character sheets and leave it like that!**

 **So here you go:**

 **Enjoy!**

 **P.s Obviously team unknown isn't there cause I already introduced them!**

Combat Content Creators Full Teams (not including side characters)

Created by Parradox

Please feel free to use this idea but credit me with the creation…

 **Enemies (eventually team rouge)**

 **Members:**  
Nowacking  
Sweetie Bloom  
Byter  
Antony C  
Lethal  
Animated Jane

 **Abilities and Weapons:**

 **Nowacking** (InkRose): Can absorb and release blasts of sound energy. Moves at the speed of sound and has two base cannon pistols. See's ink as her only threat as lighting moves faster than sound and is skilled at brainwashing with specific sound combinations.

 **Sweetie Bloom** (silver quill): is silvers equal in terms of flight skill and vehicle skill. Both attended the same flight school but silver was top student and sweetie was disgraced.

 **Byter** (Dr Wolf): Leader once they come together. A living computer program that can infiltrate and control wolf's suits of armors. Usually prefers a gentleman robot body when discussing business and can freely roam the internet. Considers wolf his only intellectual equal and wishes to best him but not kill him.

 **Antony C** (KP): A master manipulator and former love interest of KP, wields a medium length wooden cane with outstanding skill and can face several foes all at once if necessary. Wants revenge for his broken heart and to cause KP as much pain as possible.

 **Lethal** (firebrand): Resides within the body of mage, the manager of the prison which team unknown sends the criminals they capture. See's firebrand as a threat as he is the only one with magic residing within his body. Can shred enemies apart with her teeth and super strong limbs. Super sneaky and sly, will avoid a fight at all costs.

 **Animated Jane** (James): the exact same abilities as animated James except is the polar opposite in terms of morals. Created when James attempted to make a female version of himself.

 **Premise:** These are the counter main six, they all attack team unknown one at a time before finally deciding to team up.

 **Other teams:**

 **Team Unique:** work solo most of the time until Ellie assembled them after seeing team unknown in action.

 **Members:**  
Lighting Bliss  
Black Gryph0n  
Tommy Oliver  
Ellie Monty  
AnY  
Key Frame

 **Powers and Abilities:**

 **Lighting:** has two rainbow chain hooks that she uses for long range strikes. They can be retracted back for close range strikes. Has short range teleport ability traveling via rainbow power. Works as a freelance monster hunter.

 **Black:** a master magician who uses the power of music to increase and change his spells. Carries the book of B which can summon the spirit animals of an injured being to help heal them. Is on call for Celestia should the main six ever go rouge.

 **Tommy:** Has a near endless supply of razor tipped weighted quills that he can throw with deadly accuracy and hold between his fingers for close quarters combat. Worked as a temple protector in guarding temples in the frozen north.

 **Ellie:** has a red crystal rapier that can channel her inner fire into explosive blasts. Has mastered ice skating and has a pair of shoes that allow her to skate across any surface regardless of friction. Is a member of the Vanhooverian royal family and has an entire army at her disposal.

 **AnY:** has the ability to morph any part of his body into a weapon, like a club or blade and has increased strength and speed. Being half changeling allows him to morph his appearance into others, but only for a limited amount of time. Works as a spy for hire until he joined the team.

 **Key** : has a sniper rifle that can condense down into an assault rifle. Has incredible aim and can hit almost any target, has a pair of glasses that allow for thermal, UV and night vision when shooting. Works as animal protection for miners in the wild.

 **Team Enigma:** the very first unofficial team that protected the remote areas of Equestria because of fears of rejection. They will come forward with their abilities and ask to help alongside teams unknown, unique and rouge.

 **Members:**  
Voice of Reason  
Eliyora  
Mad Munchkin  
Wooden Toaster  
Dusty Kat  
The Living Tomb Stone

 **Powers and Abilities:**

 **Voice:** has two dual short barreled single handed shot guns that deliver non-lethal rounds but instantly knock unconscious anyone hit and then paralyzes them. Can detect lies and almost always win an argument.

 **Ellie:** Has twin flame thrower gauntlets and the ability to manipulate it to a certain degree. Can coat herself in fire to increase strike damage and see through solid objects using thermal sight.

 **Maddie:** a master of explosives that can create them out of anything. Has the ability to project a force field from her hands at a size of 1 meter by 1 meter to prevent explosive damage.

 **Wooden:** sister of tombstone, both have the ability of sonic detection. Both are blind and rely on sonar to move around. Carry razor sharp vinyl discs that they throw with stunning accuracy.

 **Dusty:** immense strength combined with kinetic absorbing knuckle dusters. Is the leader of the team and the oldest mortal member of the entire series.

 **Tombstone:** (see wooden weapon and ability description) brother of wooden.

 **Team Secret:** when the regular main six are unable to come together to prevent dangers in the public eye, this team steps in using a weaker version of the elements of harmony.

 **Members:**  
Vinyl Scratch  
Octavia Melody  
Lyra Heartstrings  
Bon-Bon  
Spitfire Wonder  
Symphony Strings.

 **Powers and Abilities:**

 **Vinyl:** wields a pure silver neon blue katana with jet black hilt. Has the ability to move faster than bullets and to cut them in half if necessary (magic)

 **Octy:** has two mini crossbows on her wrists that fire a range of different tipped bolts. Bolts can be used for close range combat. Can alter perceptions of enemies vision making them hallucinate (kindness)

 **Lyra:** has numerous boomerangs strapped across her body that she can throw with unparallelled skill. Can sense and lightly control the air currents to provide the best throw and arc (honesty)

 **Bon-Bon:** has a half stone and half pink crystal hammer that she can wield with considerable skill despite it being larger and heavier than her. Can manipulate crystals with her hammer strikes to make shields and jagged shards (laughter)

 **Spit:** has two desert eagle pistols that fire custom rounds that tap into spitfires natural ability of fire and disintegrates enemies on contact (loyalty)

 **Strings:** has a collapsible scythe that can be thrown. She has a light touch of foresight and is the leader of the team (generosity)

 **Team Royal:** this is a team of the most powerful magic users in Equestria. They only come together when a situation has escalated beyond that of which any other team can handle.

Members:  
Celestia Solaris  
Luna Mizuki  
Discord Amentia  
Sunset Shimmer  
Mi Amora Cadenza  
Shining Armor

 **Powers and Abilities:**

 **Tia:** Wields a golden sword and shield that she can channel magic blasts through, can control the sun and summon massive orbital laser strikes from the sun that can strike enemies on the planet. Can fly with ethereal summoned wings and has increased strength. Is the leader of the team.

 **Luna:** Wields a navy blue sword and shield that she can channel magic blasts through, can control the moon and summon massive orbital strikes from the moon that can strike enemies on the planet. Can fly with ethereal summoned wings and has increased strength.

 **Discord:** Wields a medium length walking cane that has a rounded end which he uses for medium to close quarters combat. Moves very little when fighting and can fend off numerous opponents at one time. Can use his chaos magic to manipulate the world around him and fire destructive bursts of energy.

 **Sunset:** Is a master magician who excels in the area of fire based magic, can fire and absorb fire and create different familiars from the fire to aid her in battle. Can create a pair of flaming wings which allow her to fly and keeps a short sword strapped to her back just in case.

 **Cadence:** Has a crystal spear which she wields with immense speed and can control different types of crystal to aid her in combat. She can create different beings out of crystal to help her in combat and she is also the healer of the team, she can create a set of crystal wings which allow her to fly.

 **Shining Armor:** Wields an axe and a shield that he can channel his energy through, is the defender and tank of the team. He offers protection to the more powerful members and also support so they can charge up powerful strikes.

 **Team Elements:** the main defenders of ponyville and Canterlot, they operate in the public eye and make sure they do not kill unless absolutely necessary.

Members:  
Twilight Sparkle  
Rarity  
Pinkamena Diana Pie  
Apple Jack  
Rainbow Dash  
Fluttershy

 **Powers and Abilities:**

 **Twi:** A master magician with near limitless control over the world around her. Focuses her spell through a magic scepter which has a bladed edge. Is the leader of the team and a tactical genius on par with Celestia and Firebrand?

 **Rarity:** Wields twin razor bladed fans that have hollow steel darts inside the folds, the darts are filled with a variety of poisons that can either knock out, paralyze, hypnotize or instantly kill.

 **Pinkie:** has two weapons: a retractable claw gauntlet that she can use for close quarters combat (left arm) and a razor bladed yo-yo that she uses for long distance strikes and for pulling enemies in closer. Goes completely crazy when Twilight removes her mind inhibitors which turns her into Pinkamena, she becomes stronger and faster, with an uncontrollable lust for killing, can only be stopped by a certain spell that only Twilight knows.

 **AJ:** Has two fully automatic cross bows that rapidly fire a wide range of various bolts. She has increased strength and has the best poker face of any character in the series. A master marksman, she almost never misses a target.

 **Dash:** Relies highly on kick based combat, has twin steel plates attached to her feet to cause maximum damage, uses a spell made by Twilight to fly and deliver precise kicks before flying out of harm's way.

 **Flutters:** has a razor sharp chain hook blade which she uses to attack from long distances but can also wield it in close combat if necessary. Will avoid direct confrontations with opponents, can fire knock out darts from the end of her weapon like a blow dart.

 **A/N: So I was originally going to introduce each of these teams one at a time but then I looked at the list and was like: f# k that!**

 **If anyone want's: I do have the first chapter done and ready to go... but will only upload it if someone wants it.**

 **I also have the character sheets for the villains and side heroes... Derpy and Doc Whooves for instance are good guys, yet Golden Fox and Toon Kritic are evil... stuff like that!**

 **This was simply my way of saying thank you to the MLP:FIM community and fandom for being so awesome.**

 **I don't normally change my ending line but maybe just this once:**

 **My name is Parradox and I thank you all for reading and continuing to read.**

 **Brohoof!**

 **And Bye!**


End file.
